


One Second

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, PTSD Sherlock, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hangover with a side of Serbia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

There is only one second between the peaceful blackness of a drunken slumber, uninterrupted by unpleasant dreams, and the agonizing first moments of wakefulness that are much like a hammer crashing into the skull.

But in that second, he is in a fetid Serbian dungeon, not a too bright police cell at Scotland Yard, and his entire body aches, not just his head. The thirst, however, follows him from the nightmare to reality.

Lestrade would share the story of seeing him flail into consciousness as though it were the most comical thing he'd seen since the ramblings brought on by the drug the Woman had injected.

He would never know the cost of this funny tale, of the months of horror that produced it, compressed into a single second.


End file.
